


【玹容 Jaeyong】后来的我们 Destiny 番外

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名，现背，从17到40岁。文中部分现实素材出处在文末。-郑在玹发布离婚声明的那晚李泰容在公司排练新MV的舞蹈，并没有第一时间看到这条刷屏趋势的新闻。-李泰容走到桌边，舀了口化了一半的冰激凌，浓郁偏酸的乳酪味冰激凌里夹杂着酥脆的杏仁块，是BR那款纽约芝士蛋糕口味。-“在玹....哥疼啊。”李泰容无奈笑道，但黑眸里都是温柔的笑意，腰臀反而迎合地随着动作摆动着。-烟花在寂静的夜空中爆开，绚烂而壮丽。新年的第一天，他身边躺着郑在玹。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【玹容 Jaeyong】后来的我们 Destiny 番外

文中部分现实素材出处在文末：  
\------  
“泰容最近日常的穿衣时尚是什么呢？”

“我最近的风格一般就是白色T恤搭配像睡衣一样宽松的下装，” 李泰容笑着扯了扯杂志社给他套上的紧身牛仔裤，紧绷绷地贴在腿上，“我最近比较沉迷这种睡衣风。但像这样衣服比较朴素的话就会想要搭配首饰，所以我经常搭配绿松石或者带羽毛的饰品。” 

“听起来有点似曾相识的味道哈哈！上个月我们《男神十分钟》的嘉宾在玹xi也说喜欢宽松的衣服，看来最近的流行是慵懒风啊！说到这个，泰容原来和在玹是组合成员对吧，最近初代CTN成员们有聚会吗？”

“是吗,” 李泰容垂眼笑着摸了摸右眉，上面被化妆师贴了几颗碎钻，有点不大舒服，“去年年底我们成员泰一结婚时全员一起出席了婚礼，在一起聚了聚，但到现在也快一年没聚了，大家都挺忙的。不过逢年过节还是会互相发发短信，一直有联系。最近因为去日本和美国开演唱会比较多，我上半年还见了几次悠太和英浩，一起吃了饭。”

“说到演唱会，来谈谈这次的新专辑吧，相信粉丝们也一定很关心。这次新专的主打叫'no manners’，我荣幸提前试听了下，好像是一首关于残忍地甩掉某人的歌曲啊！”

“不是这样。” 李泰容大笑起来，纵然老天格外优待，他也有用心管理，但到底年纪到了，加上眼睛大的关系，笑起来时眼下还是不可避免又添了好几道细纹。

“起初，理解这首歌想要表达什么是有难度的，所以我尝试着将我的RAP变成一个故事去帮助听歌的人们理解。我想表达的是不是分手就总是最终的答案，坏坏地分手才是…” 李泰容的声音逐渐变弱，有点失神，谈话陷入几秒的空白，不过很快李泰容就调整表情重新笑起来，“这首歌想表达的是：在一段感情陷入低谷前要及时中断它。”

“你从哪里得到这首曲子的灵感呢？不会是来自个人经历吧！” 主持人露出八卦的笑容。

李泰容大笑着摸了摸鼻子，为了拍摄效果，化妆师在他鼻梁处扫了很多亮粉，痒痒的，“当然不是！我从电影《席德与南茜》中得到的灵感，我也在歌词中提及了这部电影。它是关于一对情侣即便依然深爱着对方，但是非常糟糕地分手了。从这里延伸开来，我觉得，相比起让一段感情不欢而散，比如你最终恨上那个人，或许干脆结束会更好。” 

“说到分手，我就要八卦一下了，也是很多人好奇的问题，泰容的感情生活。泰容的感情方面向来很神秘啊，我们知道CTN初代的成员陆续都结婚了，泰容xi有这方面的计划吗？比如在四十代的末尾完成组建家庭？”  
“这个.....看缘分吧，没有特别具体的计划。我现在的重心还是工作，没有一定要结婚的想法。”  
“前面的采访里你给了自己很高的浪漫分数，泰容认为的浪漫是什么样的呢？”  
“一片丹心。”  
“是对着迷的人或事有一心一意的韧劲？”

李泰容微笑着没立刻回答，盯了几秒地板，抬眼笑道：“不是，是要遇到命中注定的那个人。”

\---  
“辛苦了！” “辛苦了！” “大家都辛苦了！”  
经过三天的努力，开年刊封面人物的拍摄工作终于结束了。

在众人忙碌着收拾时，李泰容走到化妆台边上的架子旁翻阅起来，上头摆着历期发行杂志，上个月的封面人物是郑在玹。

郑在玹的外貌依然没太大变化，只是眉眼间更加成熟稳重了。他穿着细条纹西装翘腿坐在影院座位上，双手交叠于腿上审视镜头，旁边写着：“四十代的平凡与不凡：从偶像到影帝”。

离婚声明宣布不到三个月，郑在玹就斩获了今年第71届银龙电影奖最佳男主角，网上评论都是什么“情场失意，事业得意。”

近四年的婚姻结束的原因是“繁忙的日程与性格的差异”，声明落笔于  
“曾经的婚姻是宝贵的回忆，虽然彼此尊重沟通后决定结束婚姻关系，但依然是互相祝福的朋友，重要信任的亲人，衷心祝愿对方美好的未来。   
郑在玹 白敬珠  
2037年8月31日”

李泰容的手指在郑在玹的脸上摩挲了会儿，杂志封面的纸质很好，很光滑，他翻开杂志看采访部分。

“这次拍摄时不是穿了糖果色的衣服吗，那在玹最近日常生活比较沉迷的时尚是什么呢？”  
“我很喜欢饰品，除此外，最近比较常穿阔腿裤和宽松的衣服。如果是全黑造型的话，我会想从衣服的大小或者细节来表现个性。”

“最近在玹有想要的单品吗”  
“皮夹克，现在的那件是以前买的，所以想拥有一件新的。”

“在玹xi喜欢什么样的香气呢？”  
“香烛一直以来是喜欢一个叫Cire Trudon的品牌，就算用完的也没有扔掉，就那样放在房间里。”

-  
郑在玹发布离婚声明的那晚李泰容在公司排练新MV的舞蹈，并没有第一时间看到这条刷屏趋势的新闻。中间休息时他抹了把汗出去上厕所，看见郑在玹突然给他发了条Kakao消息，李泰容有点惊讶，自郑在玹结婚后他们联系更少了。

手机上消息通知显示着“From NCT 127= Brother [图片]”，李泰容滑开，配图是夜幕里波光粼粼的汉江。  
“夜里的汉江真美啊。哥去年上那个《剖心记》节目里不是说最想做的事就是在夏天结束之前，晚上去汉江吹吹凉爽的晚风吗。结果现在我在享受夏日最后的晚风了！泰容你羡慕吗~哈哈”

他说过吗？李泰容有点疑惑，上了年纪，记忆力就有点衰退，脑子也转得慢起来。  
李泰容也来不及去思考为什么郑在玹会知道，难道郑在玹有看他的节目吗？就像他好像无意间也一个不落看了郑在玹出演的每部电视剧，每部电影，每集真人秀。

他现在迟钝得很，不知道有多长的时间，郑在玹没有以这种语气和他说过话了。哪怕在成员婚礼上碰到，也不过是 “泰容哥，最近还好吗？注意身体，不要太累了。”“嗯，在玹也是。”  
这几年来郑在玹对他用词都很客气，“哥”、“泰容哥”，跟着一连串敬语，很久没有用平语叫过他了。

“泰容”，李泰容盯着屏幕上这两个字，加速的心跳令他有点喘不过气来。

还没等他想好怎么回复，郑在玹又发来一条信息，“戴了可以遮住大半张脸的口罩，穿了帽衫，感觉藏得很好，应该不会被记者发现吧。今夜的星星很亮，不过有点点冷。”

想了好半天，李泰容回道，“就要入秋了，逛一会儿就回去吧。江边风大，小心着凉了。”

郑在玹没有回复。  
李泰容走出洗手间，步到走廊窗边，夜空中的星星果然很多很亮，都不像首尔了。

等他回到练舞室，发现整个练舞室内都在热烈地讨论着什么，穿插着“郑在玹”这三个字，看见他进来，所有人的目光唰地一下全部看向了他，“怎么了？” 黑眸疑惑地睁大。

\-------  
再过5个小时就是新年了，李泰容看着电梯里往上升的数字，因为半月后就要举行新的演唱会，还紧连着新专回归，排练时间太紧了。他出钱送父母和姐姐一家到新西兰旅游跨年，一个人留在了首尔。  
要自己一个人跨年的凄凉感突然让他产生好像真的要认真考虑下感情问题的想法，有点想谈恋爱了啊，他摇摇头笑着叹了口气。

李泰容走出电梯，愣住。  
郑在玹手里端着两个冰激凌杯，靠在他家门边的墙上，歪着头看着他笑，“哥怎么回来的这么晚，冰激凌都快化没了。”

李泰容愣愣地走过去，看了眼他手里的冰激凌，已经化了一半。  
他没有问郑在玹是怎么上来的，这栋楼为了用户隐私安全，乘电梯时必须扫描面部或者输密码，他设的密码是970214。  
是郑在玹的生日。

“怎么不给我发消息。” 李泰容按开指纹锁，侧身让郑在玹进去，他的整个大脑都混混沌沌的。  
李泰容认出郑在玹身上穿的黑色皮夹克，是他半个月前寄给郑在玹的新年礼物。“谢谢泰容哥”，郑在玹给他回礼了个颈椎按摩仪。这是郑在玹给他发汉江夜景后他们kakao上唯一的联系。

“也没有等很久，反正也不急。” 郑在玹笑道，“这好像是我第一次来哥的家”，他把手里的冰激凌放到餐桌上，摸了摸墙边盆栽的叶片，看了眼一旁窗台上落满灰的Cire Trudon香薰蜡烛。

李泰容走到桌边，舀了口化了一半的冰激凌，浓郁偏酸的乳酪味冰激凌里夹杂着酥脆的杏仁块，是BR那款纽约芝士蛋糕口味。

李泰容抬起头看见郑在玹正盯着他，郑在玹淡淡笑道，“我刚好路过BR，想起哥好像也喜欢吃甜食，就多买了一个。我总是买纽约芝士蛋糕口味，不知道哥会不会喜欢。”

像开启了床底的旧匣，尘封的记忆翻涌而来，李泰容感到眼眶涌上一阵热意，立刻慌得转身进了厨房，“饿了吧，晚饭想吃什么？” 李泰容打开冰箱，不知道郑在玹会来，这几天都在公司练习室里和大家一起吃外卖，家里的食材并不多，“日式炸牛排怎么样？”

“我来做吧，哥去休息下。” 郑在玹跟着走进来，套上侧墙挂的围裙，到水槽边洗手。

“我来吧，没事，很快的！” 弟弟第一次来家里做客，李泰容觉得自己怎么也得尽下地主之谊。

“为什么哥不肯乖乖听话呢。” 郑在玹笑着从洗碗柜里拿出几个碗碟，“盐、胡椒、色拉油、牛奶、鸡蛋.....面粉和面包粉在哪里？啊还有红酒！日式炸牛排很适合配红酒酱。”

李泰容呆愣了一秒，无奈摇摇头，从橱柜里把要用的食材拿给郑在玹，低头笑道，“得听在玹的话啊，我多么听在玹的话啊，还要怎么听话啊。”   
既然郑在玹执意下厨，他也乐得做甩手掌柜，坐到餐桌旁一边吃化掉的冰激凌，一边和郑在玹闲聊。

“最近在玹尼还经常运动吗？” 年轻的时候郑在玹就是团里的‘健身狂魔’，李泰容舔舔勺子，融化了的奶油乳酪味也依然很浓郁。

他还是觉得有点不可思议，两人就像从来没有疏远过般自然，仿佛每天都如此交流相处着，那种融在血肉中的熟悉感与契合感让他有点想哭。  
唉一把年纪了，哭什么哭啊，没出息，李泰容撇撇嘴，把差点掉出来的泪水硬生生憋了回去，幸好郑在玹在给牛排按摩，没有注意，不然太没面子了。

“上周我在朋友的推荐下开始练拳击了，馆长说这是个很适合我的运动，夸我做得很好。”  
你做什么都做得挺好的。手机震动个不停，李泰容滑开，一溜的新年祝福短信，他直接开了睡眠模式，“拳击？”  
“真的，刚开始课程结束的时候手都使不上劲。玩手机的时候手也一直抖抖抖...哈哈，即使如此练完拳击后还是会有种很畅快的感觉。不知为何似乎打完拳击之后身心都彻底地放松了。”  
“说得我都想试试了。” 郑在玹清洗红蛤和切蒜片的样子实在很熟练，看来平常也经常下厨。  
“可以呀，哥感兴趣的话后天我带哥一起去。”

“哥周末有出去放松下吗？”  
“要发新专辑了，忙着回归，而且也很快新的巡演也要开始了，周末都在公司练习。”  
“一把年纪的人了，哥没必要把自己逼着么紧吧，还是需要给自己留一些娱乐的时间。我上周末陪小堂弟去玩了密室逃脱，一开始一点都没期待来着，但是比想象的要好玩很多。”

黄油煸炒洋葱味的香气瞬间充满整间屋子，滋滋啦啦的声音带来生活的烟火气，李泰容满足地吸吸鼻子，他原来一直有点嫌弃这房子大得空旷了。

不过“一把年纪”，李泰容撇撇嘴，郑在玹在嫌他老吗？一个四十岁的人还跑去玩什么密室逃脱，又好到哪里去.....不过密室逃脱，他也好想玩啊，感觉很有意思。  
“密室逃脱？不怕被人认出来吗？”  
“老板是我的朋友，帮忙清了场，我们一大早去的。” 郑在玹开始切高丽菜丝。  
“那个真的好难......我几年前和道英去玩过，我们当时在一个房间里就剩一分钟的时候就在欢呼‘啊逃出来了逃出来了’结果还是被门堵在里面了。你逃出成功了吗在玹尼？” 吃完了一杯，李泰容拿过另一杯接着吃起来。应该两盒都是给他买的吧，李泰容心安理得地想。

“是一小时多少来着我不记得了，但是在剩下六分钟的时候逃出成功了！”  
“哇哦，真的好厉害真的好厉害！那都不是普通的难度，是容易的程度但是也很难的，真的好厉害！以后玩游戏要和在玹尼一起才行！” 李泰容理所当然地夸赞着，丝毫没意识到自己的用词多么夸张。

郑在玹闻言笑着用餐巾纸吸掉炸牛排多余的油脂，“我也是一边解密一边被自己惊到了。”  
“在玹尼真的好擅长游戏的！”  
“被东赫认证的游戏之王这么夸，真是我的荣幸啊。” 郑在玹抬头定定看了李泰容一秒，李泰容不知为何感觉心脏漏跳了一拍，郑在玹笑着低头盛红蛤汤，“开饭啦，新年快乐，泰容哥！”

-  
做梦也没想到今年跨年饭会是和郑在玹一起吃。

李泰容看着桌上的红蛤汤、日式炸牛排、拌沙拉和红酒杯，突然心慌地厉害，他有点害怕这只是一场梦，甚至是一个玩笑，也摸不清自己酸涩的胸口是什么感受。

“再要一点红酒酱吗，泰容哥？.....哥？泰容？怎么了，在想什么？”  
“我有点害怕。” 话刚说出口李泰容就差点咬到自己舌头，抬头看还系着围裙的郑在玹，“不用了....太多酱汁会掩盖牛排本身的香味。”

郑在玹没有说什么，李泰容却莫名有种被戳破的心虚。郑在玹默默把围裙挂起来，坐到桌子对面，举起酒杯，棕红色的酒色表明这是一瓶陈年佳酿。陈年的红葡萄酒，口感会变得更加柔顺，果味会更淡，闻起来有微妙的皮革香，风味会更加复杂。

“We scare because we care.” 郑在玹眼睛笑得弯弯地，酒窝嵌在白皙的脸上很明显，“Happy New Year！新年快乐，泰容。”

李泰容举起酒杯，“在玹新年快乐”，低头时好像有水珠落在了杯子里，不过应该是错觉，尝起来只有浓郁的木香。

那是《怪兽电力公司》的台词，他们第一次获得新人奖的晚上，做完爱后因为郑在玹喜欢，李泰容就陪他看，当时李泰容的英文并不好，全靠韩语字幕，听不懂几个单词。  
不过后来去日本拍团综，空闲的下午郑在玹拉他去鬼屋玩，他全程被吓得尖叫紧抱着郑在玹不放，出来后他快虚脱了路都走不稳。  
郑在玹把他圈进怀里，李泰容气得打他，郑在玹也不叫疼，笑着亲他脸，重复道：“We scare, because we care.”

\------  
李泰容把床罩掀开，脸上因为喝了点酒晕得红红的，“客房的床单我上个月刚换过，很干净。”  
郑在玹低头看着床不答话。  
“还、还是你比较想住主卧？没事那我睡客房.....你有带换洗衣服吗？我去给你找一套，不过我的衣服你可能穿不上，你-----” 黑色眼睛倏得睁大，齿列被毫不留情地顶开，舌头无处可逃地被勾住纠缠，交换的唾液间杂着一模一样的酒香。

终于被放开，李泰容喘着气，震惊地看着郑在玹，刚刚由于激烈的动作磕到了牙齿，疼痛感告诉他不是在做梦。

“如果我想睡主卧，又不喜欢哥睡客房呢？”

“.....那我去睡客厅.....” 李泰容也不知道自己在说什么，还没等他理清楚嘴巴又被吻上，这次撕扯的时间更久。

栗棕色的眼睛静静凝视着他，郑在玹鼻子因呼吸喷发的热气也直接吹到他脸上，“哥永远这么漂亮。42岁的哥也还是这么漂亮.....想要哥。还是很喜欢泰容哥，我要怎么办呢？”

“你、你在说什么......说的什么话啊.......喝醉了吧，我、我去熬醒酒汤......” 或许醉的那个人是自己？李泰容的舌头都大了起来，话也说不清楚。

郑在玹一副“你怎么这么可爱” 的表情揉了把李泰容的头，笑道，“泰容哥对这种话会沦陷的吧。不过......泰容哥已经对我沦陷很多次了。” 说着低头找李泰容嘴唇。

\------  
“哥这几年也和别人试过吧。” 李泰容被亲得眼都红了，抱着亲着莫名其妙就到了自己房间床上。

“废话。我是性功能正常的男人。” 嘶---郑在玹咬得他乳头好疼，这么狠干嘛。

“男的女的？”“都有吧。”

双腿被顺理成章地分开，李泰容只是象征性推拒了几下，他没救地发现自己其实根本不想反抗。郑在玹在他腰后塞了个枕头，还记得他的腰不好，心头涌入的甜蜜真是可怕。

“床单上个月刚换过.....所以也上个月刚做过吗？”  
李泰容翻了个白眼没理，总不能告诉郑在玹是和经纪人讨论行程对方借宿来着，好没面子。

郑在玹当他默认，低头认真拨弄起紧闭的褶皱，做着扩张动作，但是心头一股没来由的烦躁渐渐让他失去了耐心，用手指捅了会儿就提枪挺了进去。

“嘶----”   
许久没有使用过的地方被破开，肠道被性器填个满当，肠壁传来胀痛感，括约肌也有撕裂的错觉，李泰容低低抽气。

“在玹....哥疼啊。”  
李泰容无奈笑道，但但黑眸里都是温柔的笑意，腰臀反而迎合地随着动作摆动着。

郑在玹眼睛一暗，放缓了速度，低头亲了李泰容一会儿，分开时两人的唇扯出银丝，栗棕色双眸静静盯着墨黑色的，“哥对别人.....也会这么说吗？”

李泰容笑了出来，不满地扯了一把郑在玹的脸，嗯还是挺好捏的，又拍了拍郑在玹的屁股，和记忆里一样柔软，手感不错，“当然不会,” 李泰容抓了把自己的头发，“因为只有在玹你会心疼我啊！”

不可否认，与郑在玹的性事是享受的，契合的身体，熟悉的敏感带，郑在玹就像最温柔的情人般抚摸亲吻他的身体，在体内抽动的感觉也令李泰容觉得安心。

\----  
“去洗个澡吗？我帮哥擦背。”  
李泰容缩在被窝里没答话，身体像散了架一样，他动也懒得动。

“行走一圈，又回到了起点，有必要吗。” 李泰容没头没脑地冒出一句。

空气陷入短暂的沉默。

“有没有必要，一起走到路的尽头看看吧。”   
身后人亲着他汗湿的发，李泰容任他亲。

晶亮的黑色眸子望向窗外，“砰砰砰-----” COEX开始放跨年烟火了，他卧室的落地窗刚好可以看到。

烟花在寂静的夜空中爆开，绚烂而壮丽。

新年的第一天，他身边躺着郑在玹。

是好是坏，谁知道呢。

-END-

-  
部分现实题材出处：

· “泰容哥，不要停止！一起跑到路的尽头吧！” 出自200131推特日杂

·“我爱在玹……emmm我爱他的臀部……yes他的臀部非常柔软” 出自180329签售后记

·“TY哥”“NCT127=Brother” 玹容给对方现在的手机备注，出自2020131推特日杂

·郑在玹玩密室逃脱，出自200127 NCT127 喜欢你 直播

·“泰/ 容哥对这种话会沦陷的”“泰/ 容哥已经对我沦陷很多次了” 出自180219 NCT直播

·“分手不是最终的答案” 出自191016 The RINGER SuperM采访李泰容对于相关

·“Sid&Nancy得到灵感...” 出自191030 PopCrush SuperM采访李泰容相关

·红蛤汤、日式炸牛排，出自190906 李泰容CERA采访

·“在夏天结束前.....” 出自190820 Naver新闻李泰容相关

·“得听在玹的话啊，必须要听在玹的话” 出自190316 Neo City Log Recorded by DY

·“我多么听的哥话啊”，出自NCT 2018小黑卡花絮

·“要遇到命中注定的那个人” 出自181104 李泰容签售后记

·郑在玹最喜欢的动漫是《怪兽电力公司》，出自200202 日本官咖会员礼

·想要拥有的单品是皮夹克，喜欢宽松黑衣服在饰品下功夫，香烛，出自200122 SPUR采访

·郑在玹迷上拳击，出自200103 Highcut杂志专访

·喜欢朴素白T宽松下装饰品上下功夫，出自191127 MORE杂志一月号增刊


End file.
